


Gelid

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Vexen's hands weren't cold, so he didn't complain.
Relationships: Vexen/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Gelid

**Author's Note:**

> KHYML Word of the Day #10, December 4, 2006.

In a way, he expected Vexen's touch to be cold, but it never was. Cool, perhaps, but that was only because Castle Oblivion was generally on the chilly side. Mostly he didn't notice it, except when he took off his clothing and crawled into bed, waiting for Vexen to join him.

Already they'd lost three days, but Vexen insisted on sleep and other nightly activities. Apparently, purging the day's built up tension was scientifically sound.

Vexen's hands weren't cold, so he didn't complain. The Riku-who-wasn't-Riku found himself moaning, actually, as Vexen pressed against him from behind. He couldn't help thinking that normally he would not be a party to such ridiculousness. But Vexen only wanted what was best for him. Vexen made him to be strong, better than the original, right?

Vexen knew...

The lotion Vexen was pressing into him was downright icy, far too cold to let him continue. But he did, as Vexen kept stroking him. Vexen was the only one he could trust, after all, to be truthful with him.

"Tomorrow you'll be ready to meet the others," Vexen said as he pressed his body between the replica's legs and let his erection sit just at the opening to the replica's body.

"Good." Good, right? Let them see. He didn't even wince as Vexen thrust into him. He tried to not even make the tiniest bit of noise, but he knew he failed at that. Vexen's hand kept stroking him, drawing him towards release. Always, memories flowed through him when he came - memories that felt awkward and alien, even though he knew they were his - that he would keep them and make more of them.

He would be strong.

Vexen thrust, pushing fully inside of him. The sensation wasn't cold anymore - heat was building there - throughout his entire body. If they kept this up, night after night, they'd melt.

He had one thing in common with his original - the desire to give himself away.

Vexen coaxed him over the edge fairly quickly, but Vexen had been stroking him for far longer - Vexen had been licking his neck and asking what he'd learned during the day from toying with his own darkness.

The rush of memories was always different. But he always liked it. In a way, it seemed to keep his options open. Vexen kept touching him until he physically reached down to stop the hand that seemed determined to exhaust him.

And then he merely hung on until he was marveling only at the feel of Vexen's erection in him, the movement growing faster and making him feel so full... Even the harshest of Vexen's moments didn't actually hurt him - he was built better than that. Though there was a slight feeling of accomplishment at Vexen's cry of release.

Vexen was petting his hair again, the replica noticed afterward, touching silver as though he was off in his own little world - more than he already was.

It wasn't worth questioning. The present and the future were what mattered. And the bed finally wasn't so cold.


End file.
